I dare you
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: There is tension in the air. Was he the only one who noticed it? [Rated T because I am paranoid.] Shinkumi of course!


_Hey there guys.  
I recently stumbled over Gokusen - the Drama and I was instantly hooked. The characters and their interactions were priceless! Also, much eyecandy to fall in love with!  
After finishing season 1 and starting season 2 (which is not as good as the first season in my opinion), I still think that season 1 should have had a better ending, mainly a Shinkumi-ending. But well real life had other plans and now the only conclusion we fans can find is in the original series (manga/anime) and fanfiction. Perhaps I will read/watch the manga/anime too, but first of all, here you have an oneshot about our favourite pairing.  
Have fun and thanks for giving my story a try!_

 _ **Universe:** Drama  
_ _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and don't own money with this story!_

* * *

 **I dare you**

Why didn't she leave his mind? Why would she keep popping up in his thoughts as if it was her second home? It was true that she would be everywhere and would meddle in everyone's affairs but this was getting out of hand.

The woman in question wore her usual red-white jersey, her glasses and had her hair in two pigtails. It was as if she did her best to show her lack of sex appeal and attractiveness. He knew very well that this woman was anything than unappealing. Her bright smile and her cheerful attitude had made him question her sanity at first but after a while, he grew fond of her bubbly personality. And when she took out some thugs … let's say, Shin had never thought a fighting woman could make his stomach clench like this. The thrill, her open hair and that fire in her eyes. Needless to say, he caught himself looking forward to see this special side of his teacher more often.

He heaved a sigh and tried to focus his tired mind on the calculations on the blackboard. It didn't occupy his mind for very long but it was enough to ignore the burning sensation in his stomach. His friends around him seemed to have no care in the world and were ignoring their teachers attempt to get them to study with a bright smile. Only a few days and they would graduate. There was an upcoming tension that he felt whenever he stepped into the classroom. Anticipation and sadness were fighting each other with no sign which emotion would overweight. Yankumi didn't seem to notice the pressure and was trying to catch the attention of her 'precious students' without much success. He almost pitied her. Almost. It was only a matter of time before she would snap.

After solving the six equations on the board in his mind, he listened as his friends tried to plan an overnight trip at the Onsen with hushed voices. Not that it would make a huge difference. The acoustic level in the classroom could be compared to a take-off from a Jumbo Jet. No surprise there. He felt a headache approaching.

"Shin, you're coming too?", asked Kuma and showed him his handwritten plan. Yankumi obviously had rubbed off on him with her self-made plans. He could even see a tiny caricature that had an odd resemblance of his chubby friend. Kuma's smile was so big; it looked as if it would split his face in two. Shin knew that his friend would be devastated if he declined, so he nodded with a small smile. He should have guessed what would happen next, but his mind was too tired.

"Awesome!" Kuma cheered, perhaps a little too loud, because their other classmates turned around with a questioning look. But not only them. Their teacher looked up in surprise and Shin saw a curious light flicker behind her glasses.

 _Oh no._

He had barley thought those two words when their highly motivated teacher came up to Kuma. The blond boy thought it would be a great idea to hide the plan he had drawn, even though it was making him look even more suspicious.

"Kumai-kun? What are you trying to hide?"

A normal Yankumi was already a lot to deal with, but a curious one took the term 'annoying' to a whole new level. He had no energy to deal with a situation like this today. He was too tired. Without a word, he got up (he ignored his chair that clattered behind him) and marched towards her. The classroom fell silent and she stopped in her tracks.

"Sawada?"

She raised an eyebrow because he didn't stop and brushed past her. He had tried to avoid touching her, but his shoulder still grazed hers lightly. It was enough to set his body on fire. Even though he tried to look as cool and bored as always, he had a hard time controlling his breathing. Running a hand through his dark mane, he fixated his gaze on the blackboard.

 _How come, you have such an effect on me. Ne, Yankumi?_

While he was busy making his way to the board and ignoring the little thoughts that were rushing back to plague his mind with new hopes, he didn't notice his classmates gaping at him. But they were not the only ones surprised. Yankumi stood there at a loss for words, the first time that they had known her. Shin didn't notice. Instead, he focused on the equations. As always, they were too easy for him. At first, his fingers shook a tiny bit but after a few strokes with the chalk, he had his composure back. How long had it been that he had stood in front of a classroom to write something? It seemed like a very long time ago. He couldn't remember if he had ever volunteered to solve a question in his entire school career. That was the keyword: volunteer.

Within three minutes, every problem was solved and he skillfully chucked the chalk back in its little box. With his normal bored expression, he turned around and came face to face with his teacher. That caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. How was she able to sneak up on him like that every time? He closed his mouth and tried to calm his heart. However, he didn't need to worry about his image taking a blow because of his momentary lost composure, as her attention was entirely focused on the board. He could see her checking his solutions. She even moved her lips without noticing it, but he did. It didn't escape his notice that he stood so close to her, he could count her lashes behind those dorky glasses. Geez… It didn't help to ban those nerve-wracking thoughts, which had bothered him the entire day.

There was no sound. Everyone waited for Yankumi to say something, even though no one thought Shin would mess up a calculation. Perhaps it was the shock because he had acted out of character. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even his friends refrained from joking about his genius. All eyes laid on their quiet teacher. Shin would have returned to his safe seat but somehow wasn't able to leave the spot beside her. No force on earth would have been able to move him. He scrutinized her under his dark lashes and hoped that his classmates were oblivious to this otherwise, he would never hear the end of it.

"Sawada.."

Her quiet voice broke his reverie. How long did it take her to check the calculations anyway?

"It's correct."

 _No surprise there, genius._

"Why are you surprised?" Noda snickered.

"First time, Shin shut her up. Nice going, pal." Minami showed Shin thumbs up and Ucchi doubled over in laughter, nearly falling of his desk in the process. Kuma was just grinning but Shin doubted he was following the thoughts of his hormone-driven classmates and surely oblivious to the dirty innuendo.

Yankumi on the other hand, remained quiet and rooted to the spot as if struck by lightning. Shin felt his body relax after some tension left the air. But there still was that buzzing around his teacher. Was he the only one who noticed?

The class broke out in laughter that made them nearly miss the school bell. His friends were all leaving the classroom in a hurry, perhaps to discuss Kuma's plan without having to worry about Yankumi disturbing them. Shin lazily walked back to his seat to gather his things, while his normally hyperactive teacher still didn't budge. She had not reacted to the stupid yells of his classmates to let her know how boring math classes were. Something was up. Should he ask? A glance in her direction made him heave another sigh. He was sighting so much lately it was habit-forming.

Coming up right behind her, he followed her faze without saying anything. He looked at his equation and thought back to the last time he had taken an active part in lessons. It felt so long ago.

The sun was setting and painted the classroom in a soft orange hue. Their shadows grew longer on the floor. They paid no heed to it, still standing close and dwelling on their respective thoughts. It felt nice standing there with her. Even though he had wanted to ask her what was up, he chose to remain quiet. She didn't say anything either. He could hear the other students yelling in the schoolyard. Some were surely off to cram school or the arcade. Were his friends wai-

"You know what? This was by far the best day in school."

He was a little confused by her soft voice and the effect it had on his heart. Her smile was evident in her voice.

"Those equations are the same as in Junior High.", he mumbled with his normal bored expression. She didn't seem to mind and continued.

"I know you were just covering Kumai-kun, but still." She heaved a happy sigh, still not looking at him. It was only then that he noticed that she was much shorter than him.

"It was the first time; a student of mine had come forward to the blackboard. That may sound stupid to you, but it makes me really happy."

His headache was long gone, when he noticed her shoulders relaxing with him standing behind her, still looking at the blackboard. He would have never thought that he would leave such a big impression on her by solving a simple math problem. His fingertips tingled in anticipation. Leaning forward, his lips lightly brushed her ear.

"How about a reward? I could think of something you could give me."

Graduation was just around the corner and he had it with those stupid thoughts. Might as well act on those feelings for a change. She flinched at the contact and he saw a blush spreading around her neck up to her ears. With an 'eep' she turned around and backed off. Shin couldn't stop the amused smile forming on his lips. It was far too entertaining. Judging by her expression, she knew what he was implying.

"Have you gone mad? Q-quit the joking will you!" Her nervous laughter soon died done when she met his gaze. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he approached her. The smile didn't leave his lips and he felt his whole body tingle.

"What makes you think I am joking? If I remember correctly, it was you who proposed a kiss as a reward last time?"

Realization downed on her when she remembered her promise. Her eyes widened and so did his smirk.

"You mean the kiss on the cheek? You took that seriously? Ha ha..", she stuttered nervously and he saw her struggling to get out of this mess, but he had no intention to let her off the hook. Not now.

His smile vanished and he gave her a thoughtful look. Time to play a little unfair.

"So you were lying?"

Her mood changed so fast he was almost surprised, but he knew her by now. Her stuttering had ceased and she had the same determined look as if she was ready to charge into battle.

"Are you questioning my honesty?"

Shin was now standing in front of her, looking down at his feisty teacher who had changed him over those last months. The noise of the students in the hallways and schoolyard were fading away. He held her gaze with an unwavering calm.

"Perhaps?"

His voice was a deep rumble and he saw her eyes twitch because his breath had grazed her face. He would never have imagined that he would make it this far. The tingling sensation didn't stop, in fact it had become worse. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. He knew that this was a very dangerous game and perhaps it was this knowledge that made it so appealing to him. He had always liked to take some risks and test his boundaries. Gazing in her eyes, he hoped to see something that would make him stop, but she was like a closed book. That was a first. Usually he could read her, but today she chose to keep him out of her thoughts.

"How dare you." Her voice was nothing more than a firm whisper. He saw the warning in her eyes but that flicker made him even bolder. He had no intention of backing down now.

"You wouldn't go back on your words, would you?" He tried not to sound too taunting but the teasing smile on his lips made her eyes flicker again. She had taken the bait. Leave it to her not to back down from a challenge. He knew that and he knew her. Her pride and dignity were nothing one should question easily but he took the risk. He half expected her to leave him here; telling him brats his age shouldn't joke around but she didn't. For the second time that day, she confused him with her behavior and for acting out of character. Not that he was the one to talk, with his uncharacteristic behavior himself.

Their close proximity was fueling the tingling sensation in his body. Her warmth and most of all her scent were not helping in taming his thoughts. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes relishing in the feeling. He could hear her quiet breaths and suddenly felt disappointment that he seemed to be the only one worked up by the sudden turn of events. Didn't he have any influence on her? He almost forgot that he had asked her a very important question, when her murmur reached his ears. It nearly made his heart stop.

"No, I wouldn't." Her voice sounded breathy.

Shin slowly opened his eyes and gazed down on her under his dark lashes. Did she know what she was getting herself into? Had his taunting gone too far? As if she was reading his thoughts, she took off her glasses and let her hair free, while not breaking the eye contact. She challenged him. She wanted to see how far he would go. She trusted him. Those realizations burned themselves in his mind. Burning… That fit.

His chuckle sounded hoarse and he closed his eyes again for a split second. With her open hair and without those glasses she looked anything but unattractive in the evening sunlight. He felt a knot building in his stomach. It was getting difficult to breath and when he opened his eyes, he saw that she was struggling too. A faint blush was still visible on her cheeks and he saw her biting her lip for a second. The warmth between them had turned into a scorching heat. Did she notice?

"Sawa-"

He didn't let her finish, but claimed her lips gently with his. At first, he tried to go slowly, but when he felt her hand gripping his hair, without yanking him away, he knew he was lost. She didn't push him away. One of his hands caressed her cheek and travelled in her hair, while the other laid in her neck, guiding her head. Nipping slowly on her lower lip, he felt her shudder.

So many thoughts tumbled through his chaotic and hazy mind but he didn't care. This felt right.

The frustration about his future, the sadness for he was leaving his friends as well as this special teacher and the pent-up emotions because of said teacher, made the intensity of the kiss increase tenfold. Some voice in his head yelled that this was a risk: The door was wide open, there were students as well as teachers hanging around the school area and he was about to forget himself. He didn't give a damn. What had started like an innocent game had developed in a heated make-out session faster than Kuma ate a crepe. He had expected her to kick him in his jewels, punching his lights or screaming her lungs out, but nothing of the sort happened. He wanted to analyze this thought, but she stopped him by murmuring his name against his lips.

"Sawada."

He had wanted her to call him by his first name, but it was not important. This was what she had called him throughout those past months and it made his head spin. Embracing her a little firmer and deepening the kiss, he forgot where they were. The only thing that mattered was his panting teacher in his arms. Without noticing it, he smiled while claiming her lips over and over again.

Faint approaching footsteps made her stop and look up in alert. Their breathing was heavy and he felt as if he still hadn't landed. He leant his forehead against hers and opened his eyes. His mind was lost in a hazy fog. This reverie was about to end, but he wanted to look her in the eyes before the spell would break and throw him into the confusing reality filled with hard decisions.

She breathed heavily and her cheeks were flaming red. He still held her in his arms and she had one hand in his dark mane, which made his skin prickle deliciously. His eyes scanned her face to see, what had changed or if this was just because of the heavy tension in the air, but the only thing he could see was confusion. He felt her breath fanning over his throat and again was reminded how different they were in height. The footsteps stopped for a second in the distance, but neither seemed to care. Yankumi was the first to break the heavy silence with a breathy whisper.

"That shouldn't have happened." Leave it to her to ruin the mood. But he had expected her to say this. It was typical for her. After all, he was her 'precious student'. Man, he hated this. Her voice sounded quiet and almost weak, as if she did still not comprehend what had happened. Neither could he, even though he felt more happy than confused.

She was about to let go of him, when he pulled her close again. He met her angry glare with a rare smile. It was honest.

"Perhaps, it shouldn't. But it did." There was no way he would come up with excuses right now.

"Baka, let me go now." she growled.

He did as he was told but immediately missed her warmth. She stood awkwardly in front of him and tried to order her thoughts while putting her glasses back on and her hair in her famous pigtails. He still felt the same tingling sensation and it had increased a little after seeing her slight swollen lips because of their kisses. This would drive him insane. He had to go and cool his head off.

Grabbing his bag that had dropped on the floor, he headed for the door. Before he went out of the classroom, he called her by her famous nickname.

"Ne, Yankumi?"

She tried to look composed but failed miserably. Had she hated it that much?

"Hm?"

He smiled at her, lips still tingling from their kiss.

"Thank you for the reward."

And even though, he saw that she was having problems processing the kiss and the whole situation, she couldn't help but shake her head with a small smile. It was enough for him. Sauntering out of the school building to search for his friends, he came to the conclusion that he was looking forward to graduation. Definitely.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what I could have done better and if the characters were in character as this is something I usually struggle with. Thanks again for reading it. See you around!_  
 _\- your FMC_


End file.
